Never Say Goodbye
by Bleeding on the Ballroom Floor
Summary: Major LilyJames fluff. One shot unless second chap by demand. Based on song 'Never Say Goodbye Love' by JoJo.


Life is like a song. Now, I ain' t no poet, and probably never will be. But I know an inspirational story when I see one. And I know a story to a song when I hear one. The lyrics go like this- 

_No more crying -  
No denying -  
I'm in love with you -  
And now that you're here I -  
I never want to say goodbye love -_

They're from 'Never Say Goodbye Love' by JoJo. Fluffy, yes, and light. But eternal and true. Never say goodbye- the story of a girl who saw the good in everyone…eventually. And a Marauder with love in his heart.

The story goes like this-

"Evaaaaans!" James Potter shouted, walking confidently to a spot behind a chair of a certain red-headed Gryffindor. The red head was Lily Evans, and she turned to find out what the heck that arrogant Potter wanted now. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with excitement. She'd never admit it even to herself, but fighting with Potter was FUN.

"Yes, Potter?" she said in a very bored voice. They went through this all the time.

"Hogsmeade this weekend. Got a date?" he asked, already heavily implying that he was going to ask her. Down the table, Sirius shook his head. Even though he'd never been in a situation like that, he knew if the girl was known not to like you, you should go a bit slower. But he had never been in that, so he kept his trap shut.

"The giant squid, maybe?" Ouch.

"You used that two years ago, Evans. It's old." James said in the same bored voice Lily used when greeting him.

Lily huffed, "Well, if you MUST know, I do not have a date, nor do I want one."

"Well, well. Tetchy today, eh? I shall continue my quest... at lunch!" James said dramatically to the entire Great Hall. Lily let a small giggle escape her lips and was positive no one heard it... except maybe Potter. He'd walked down to his seat next to Sirius with a grin and started whispering to the Marauders.

LATER, ABOUT 8:30

"Evans?" James asked. There was no cockiness in his stride, barely a hint of a smile on his lips. He made his way timidly across the common room toward the redhead with the fiery temper.

"Potter?" Lily asked. She was still slightly sarcastic, but James's change in posture didn't go unnoticed, so it was at a minimum. She cocked her head very, very slightly to the side and asked him what was up with her eyes.

He ruffled a hand through his hair, as if stimulating his brain to work around her. It had been like that all year. He wasn't quite as cocky, or as loud. He'd been more nervous around her, and she once caught Sirius giving him a pep talk to get him to not give up on her. His hazel eyes were filled with -could it be?- fear.

"Uh..." he said, his mouth staying open. He turned his head toward the other Marauders, all of whom were urging him on. "Lily?" He was asking her permission to be on a first name basis.

This was a big step. From rivalry and hatred to civility and maybe even friendship. Or more? That was what James wanted, not Lily. But she wasn't so sure... She knew she didn't hate him, and friendship she wouldn't deny him... but more? Gulping, Lily said the only reply to come to her lips, "James?"

His eyes lit with excitement. The tiny smile spread a little bigger, and Lily was still worried the cockiness was gone. Why was it gone, again?

"Look, I'm sorry." he said. Wait... what? Sorry? James Potter, sorry? And for what, exactly?

Lily blinked. "Wait... what?"

"I'm sorry, Lily." he repeated. Lily's head remained cocked to the side, but she was just refusing to move it. "I'm sorry I'm a great prat. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today. I'm just... sorry."

Was Sirius still giving him dating lessons?

Lily's mouth hung unconsciously open. She blinked. Twice. Three times. James was still there. The words were still ringing in her ears. After biting her tongue very, very hard, she was sure it was real. James Potter wanted a real chance. And Lily... Lily wanted to give it to him.

"Hogsmeade this weekend." This time, it was Lily, "I don't have a date."

"Do you want one?" James asked, his hazel eyes extra bright, attentive, happy?

"You're Potter, right? This isn't Remus under Polyjuice Potion?" joked Lily with a smile.

"Pure Potter. One date, and I'll prove it to you that I'm not a prat." he bargained.

"One date. Then we say goodbye?" she asked, making sure that if she never went on a date with him again, he'd be happy with it.

"If that's what you want." This seemed to have a bittersweet reaction within James. He was finally happy for the date... though deeply upset by the goodbye. Stupid goodbyes.

AFTER THE DATE, IN THE COMMON ROOM

"Potter?" Lily asked, timidly as James had asked 'Evans?' three days earlier.

"Lily?" he asked. He was still entranced by the date, stars in his eyes.

"James," she corrected, "Do we have to say goodbye?"

"Only if you want to." He was staring determinedly at his feet. "And when you want to." He added the last part, hoping maybe she'd save it... at least for a little while. He was enjoying complete and utter bliss. Briefly he wondered if Sirius felt this airy sometimes, being as he was probably certifiably insane.

Lily thought for a moment and gave herself a headache. She decided to do what she did last time and give her head a break. Her lips formed the word "Never" and she knew her answer. She also knew it was her heart, not her mind or will or sense or friends. It was her heart that needed to answer to James.

"I never want to say goodbye." The word 'love' hit her head like a rocket, but she refused to add it this soon. James grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Really?"

"Really. Don't leave, ever. And you're forgiven, by the way." She referred to what he had originally said to get her out with him, and it was forever plastered in her memory. She didn't think she believed in love at first site- she'd known Potter for years. But this was her first time seeing him.

Really seeing him.

"I wouldn't leave if you wanted me to."

Damn James.

**A/N: VERY fluffy, but hey, I listened to my JoJo CD and I got that way. It was begging to be written and I've been meaning for a Lily/James one shot for a long time. Has anyone noticed a lifetime of aggressiveness has to change all in about five minutes if you write a one-y on L/J? Ah well, still relatively proud of myself.**

**If you're wondering how the date went- they shopped, hung in the Three Broomsticks (where they even talked to Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were holding hands by a little after noon and ended the day with an adorable, short little kiss. They never set foot in Madam Puddifoot's... ever. If you want it, tell me in a review, and I'll put up a chapter for it when I feel fluffy again.**

**Review, people! Please?**

**Oh, and this one dedicated to the people it's sort of about… and partly to Sirius 'cause he rocks.**


End file.
